1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flywheel-rotor, and more particularly, to a flywheel-rotor apparatus that converts electrical to mechanical power to start an engine and that generates electric power by varying the speed of a moving magnetic field.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flywheels are designed to stabilize the turning forces generated by combustion engines. These devices, which are generally attached to shafts, are of sufficient mass to oppose the varying torque of an engine. The inertia of the flywheel reduces cyclic variations in engine speed.